headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
S.H.I.E.L.D.
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division SHIELD | continuity = Marvel Universe | type = | status = | leaders = | members = | allies = Avengers | enemies = A.I.M. Godzilla HYDRA Loki | 1st appearance = ''Strange Tales'', Vol. 1 #135 }} S.H.I.E.L.D. is a fictional government spy agency featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Originally the acronym stood for Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division, but later iterations of the organization saw the name changed to Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. S.H.I.E.L.D. first appeared in 1965 in the first story in issue #135 of ''Strange Tales'', which is the same issue that brought Nick Fury into the modern era as the new director S.H.I.E.L.D. In television, the group was first seen in the 1982 animated series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends in the season three episode, "Mission: Save the Guardstar". It has since made appearances in other Marvel licensed projects since then including the 1992 X-Men cartoon, Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Ultimate Spider-Man and Super Hero Squad Show. In 1998, S.H.I.E.L.D. made it's live-action debut on the small screen in the television movie Nick Fury: Agent of SHIELD where the title role of Nick Fury was played by former Knight Rider star David Hasselhoff. S.H.I.E.L.D. had a recurring presence in the shared continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which included notable films such as Iron Man in 2008, Iron Man 2 in 2010, Captain America and Thor, both in 2011 and ''The Avengers'' in 2012. S.H.I.E.L.D. took the high road in 2013 with it's own TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on ABC, which was a spin-off of the previous Marvel licensed films. Members Marvel Universe * Alexander Pierce Nick Fury vs. S.H.I.E.D. 3 * Alphonso Mackenzie * Ayna Sareva Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 7 * Bruce Banner Indestructible Hulk 1 * Carmilla Black * Clay Quartermain * Derek Khanata Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 7 * Elektra Natchios * Eric Koenig * Eric O'Grady * Everett K. Ross Consultant only. Never a member. * Frank Payne * G.W. Bridge X-Force 1 * Harry Delgado * Henry Hayes * Jackson Norriss * Jasper Sitwell * Jerry Hunt * Jessica Drew * Johnny Walker * Kara Lynn Palamas * Kate Waynesboro Incredible Hulk Vol 2 287 * Kitty Pryde * Maria Hill New Avengers 4 * Matt Murdock * Max Fury * Melissa Gold * Natasha Romanoff * Nick Fury Strange Tales 135 * Nick Fury, Jr. * Noriko Nagayoshi Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 7 * Peggy Carter * Phil Coulson Battle Scars 1 * S.H.E.R.B.I.E. * Sharon Carter * Sidney Levine * Steve Rogers * Timothy Dugan * Tony Stark * Victoria Hand * Yelena Belova S.T.A.K.E. * Abominbale Snowman * Brother Voodoo * Clay Quartermain * Dimensional Man * Dragoom * Fangu * Frank * Glob * Golden Gator * Goom * Gorilla-Man, Ken Hale * Grogg * Groot * Glyph * Hellstorm * Hit-Monkey * It, the Living Colossus * Jasper Sitwell * Joshua Pryce * Lilith Drake * Living Mummy * Manphibian * Man-Thing * Martin Reyna * Paul Kraye * Sasquatch, Walter Langkowski * Teen Abomination * Timothy Dugan * Vampire by Night, Nina Price * Warwolf * Zombie, Simon Garth S.W.O.R.D. * Abigail Brand Ultimate Marvel Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Alexander Goodwin Pierce * Clay Quartermain * Gabriel Jones * Gail Runciter * Jack Pincer * Kate Neville * Nick Fury * Timothy Dugan * Valentina de Allegro Fontaine * Wendell Vaughn Marvel Cinematic Universe * Alexander Pierce * Billy Koenig * Eric Koenig * Howard Stark * Nick Fury * Phil Coulson - (Director after Fury) * Maria Hill * Jasper Sitwell * Jeffrey Mace - (Director after Coulson) * Peggy Carter * Felix Blake * Benjamin Pollack Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 * Claire Weiss * Grant Ward (HYDRA) * Melinda May * Kara Lynn Palamas * L.T. Koenig * Leo Fitz * Jemma Simmons * Skye (civilian consultant) * Antoine Triplett * Alphonso Mackenzie (Interim director during Coulson's tenure) * John Garrett (HYDRA) * Lance Hunter * Sam Koenig * Elena Rodriguez (Secret Warriors) * Holden Radcliffe (Scientific consultant) * Akela Amador * Quan Chen * Aida (LMD) Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Members * Aurora Dante * Buzz Mason Wolverine and the X-Men Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Iron Man: Armored Adventures Super Hero Squad Show Ultimate Spider-Man (TV series) Locations * Fury Secret Base 8 Appearances Marvel Universe * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 7 * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 8 * Black Widow & The Marvel Girls 3 Marvel Cinematic Universe * Spider-Man: Far from Home External Links References Category:Avengers (2012)/Miscellaneous Category:Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends/Miscellaneous Category:Nick Fury